


Harry Potter and The Lady of the Worlds

by Pomyum



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Maledom, Threesome, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyum/pseuds/Pomyum
Summary: While taking a way near the river to work off the stress of the Triwizard Tournament, Harry meets an unlikely visitor from another world: Ciri.  The two soon become close, Ciri taking it upon herself to teach Harry some lessons in obedience.Kink Keywords: Bondage, Femdom, Maledom, NonconA commission from JackofDeath2445.





	Harry Potter and The Lady of the Worlds

1 - HARRY POTTER AND THE LADY OF THE WORLDS

"Harry!" 

Harry pretended not to hear. He was far from in the mood to talk about anything that was going on.

"Harry, come on! I know you can hear me!" 

He sighed, stopping and slowly turning. Hermione Granger came running up, two thick books tucked beneath her arm. 

"What?" he said, in a tone that displayed his full annoyance. 

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione's brow furrowed, her eyes accusing. Harry hated when she gave him that look. "I'm not the bad guy here, Harry, and neither is Ron." 

Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes and continuing on. He passed the fountain the courtyard, dozens of other students passing him by, some with accusing eyes, other curious to see the boy who'd somehow joined the Tournament being changed by a young woman.

"No, apparently I'm the bad guy, Hermione. Everyone at school thinks so, all the students from the other schools think so, and so does Ron."

Hermione came scampering up next to him, trying to keep up with his steady pace. Her thick, curly hair bounced with her step as she went along. 

"Ron's just upset that he's always overlooked, Harry, no matter how much he does to help." 

"Yeah. He seems to think I like all the attention I get. Dementors, Death Eaters. Oh, and now we can add everyone thinking I cheated to get into the Tournament. I just love being the center of attention."

"That's not the point. Just go talk to Ron."

"I tried to talk, he didn't want to. What more needs to be done?"

Hermione groaned in frustration and turned away.

"Boys. I swear, you're more trouble than you're worth." 

Hermione walked off, heading to whatever class she had next. Harry thought about stopping and going after her, but he thought better of it. He was too mad, too hot tempered. He was tired of everything being his fault, everything being about him. It was wonderful at first, finally being special, having people treat him with respect. He'd grown weary of the attention, though. He just wanted to get through one school year without everything going to hell while he and his friends barely escaped with their lives. 

First year students were being introduced to Quidditch as he crossed the field, falling off broomsticks and failing to get their brooms to come to them. He hardly noticed, though, his mind preoccupied. He exited the Firebolt Gate, heading towards the river. No one was outside at the moment, most everyone in class. Harry should have been in class as well, but he didn't care. At the moment, he just needed to be alone. 

Picking up a rock, he sent it skipping, a skill he'd learned some time back. When one was denied fun of any kind as a child, one made their own fun. Skipping rocks when he managed to get outside the house was one of the few amusements he'd managed to find. It calmed him, his mind turning to the mundane tasks of finding the right rocks, hurling them at the correct angle, with just enough force. 

The second one went straight in, the third skipped along the surface perfectly, and the fourth might have skipped or might not have. He wasn't sure, as a screaming figure plunged straight into the river right as the rock hit the water. 

Harry jumped back in shock, his eyes wide as he stared at the ripples on the surface. For a moment, he did nothing, his mind trying to comprehend what had happened. Once he recovered, though, he bolted forward, wondering who'd just plummeted from the sky. Probably a new Quidditch student who'd completely lost control. 

Before he reached the water, though, the figure emerged, gasping for air and swimming towards the shore. Again, Harry was shocked, having expected a black-robed student to emerge. Instead, a young girl, roughly his own age, clad in a white tunic with brown leathers over most of her body pulled herself out of the water, coughing as she crawled onto land. Her hair was ashen white, cut short and plastered to her head by the water. A large sword was fastened to her back, and a dagger at her waist. 

Harry was dumbstruck. He'd seen many, many, many strange things at Hogwarts, but somehow it continued to surprise him every single year. 

"Are you alright?" he asked, walking towards the young girl. She lifted her head, and he instantly became entranced. Her eyes were incredible, a center of dark gold surrounded by a corona of emerald-green. Her face was gorgeous, despite a thick and vicious scar running from below her left eye and across the cheek. Her lips were ruby red, and suddenly all he could think of was what it was like to kiss a girl. 

She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen in his life. 

"Uh..." he stuttered, suddenly unable to find his words. She coughed several more times, pushing herself to her feet. She wore thick leather boots, her entire ensemble seeming to have come from another time entirely. 

"I'm fine, I think. I've never fallen into a river quite like that before."

She chuckled and smiled at Harry, making her even prettier than she had been before. His eyes drifted to her tunic, opened slightly at the center, displaying her undergarment. Harry blushed, trying to keep his eyes focused on hers. 

"Um, I'm Harry," he said, extending his hand awkwardly. 

"Cirilla," she said, accepting the handshake, "but everyone just calls me Ciri. Uh, I don't suppose you can tell me where we are?" 

"Um, it's, uh, Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" 

"A magic school, eh? Can't say I've ever been to a magic school yet." 

Harry was confused. How did she get into the air if she didn't know magic? Or was she using magic without a license?

"You've never heard of it?"

She shook her head.

"Nope. But I'm not from... around here." Her finger traced a circle in the air. "Where is here, by the way? Like, the country?" 

"Um, Scotland?" Harry answered, confused. He was met only with a blank look. "Part of Great Britain? The United Kingdom?" 

"Ah, I see. I mean, not really, but I'm sure I'll get acclimated soon."

Harry had no idea what to make of the young, gorgeous, dripping wet girl standing in front of him. She was so strange, and yet all he could think of was wanting to kiss her gorgeous lips. 

"Mr. Potter!" came a stern voice from behind. "What exactly do you think you're doing out of class!?" He turned to find Ms. Hooch walking directly towards him, her strange yellow eyes boring into him. "And who is that you're talking to?"

"Um, this is, uh..."

Ciri waved, smiling at the woman as she approached.

"Hello," she said. "I'm just a lost traveler hoping to find a towel soon." 

"How did you get in here, young lady?" Hooch's eyes narrowed, staring at the newcomer.

"Accidentally, really. Should have come in on my feet, but I ended up a little high and fell into the river, hence the..." She waved her fingers up and down her body, indicating her soaked state. 

"You apparated onto the grounds?!" said Hooch, incredulous. Ciri's eyes turned to the side, as if confused.

"I'm... not sure what that is." 

"You teleported here?"

"Ah. Yes, yes, I did that."

"That shouldn't be possible. We have an anti-apparation hex on these grounds. How..."

"Rolanda," came a much deeper voice from behind. All turned to see Albus Dumbledore slowly ambling his way towards the group. "No need to question our guest so forcefully."

"Headmaster, this young lady managed to apparate onto the grounds, somehow." 

"Yes, I'm well aware, Rolanda." He smiled warmly at the soaking wet woman and extended his hand. "Welcome to Hogwarts, young lady. I'm Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of this school." 

"A pleasure. You can call me Ciri. You have a lovely castle." 

"Why thank you. We take pride our little center of learning. If you'll join me, I'd like to speak to you about your arrival."

"Of course." The two began to walk off, Dumbledore leading the way back to the school as Ciri followed. As she passed by Harry she turned, her hand squeezing his shoulder, her lips turning up into a heartbreaking smile. "See you around, Harry." 

* * *

"I'd never seen anyone quite like her. She fell from who knows how far straight into the water, then climbed out and was laughing like she was having a wonderful time." 

"She could apparate?" asked Hermione, sitting next to Harry on the bench at breakfast. "That shouldn't have been possible. It isn't possible. She had to have been lying. She fell off a broom, or apparated high up, or something like that." Harry shrugged.

"I don't know what happened. All I know is she suddenly fell in front of me, and it might as well have been nothing to her."

"She had a sword on her back?" asked Fred Weasley. 

"Yeah. Big, and intricate. Kind of incredible. And she was so strange. She was wearing all this leather, and had a dagger, and her hair was so white. And her eyes were incredible, this kind of dark yellow, but the edges were green."

Hermione scoffed and shook her head, a smile playing across her face.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You noticed the color of her eyes, did you?" 

"Yeah? What about it?" 

Hermione just looked down at her food and kept eating. Fred and George had a chuckle, but no one said anything else. 

Afterward, Harry headed off to his first class, his eyes downcast as he thought about Ciri. She was amazing, the kind of woman he just couldn't get out of his mind. Her beauty, her smile, the sound of her voice, the way she moved. All were so very incredible. In a world of magic and wonders, she'd somehow managed to be even more wonderful. 

"Hello again," Harry heard from his side, his eyes rising to find Ciri smiling at him as she walked at his side. 

"Ciri," he said in surprise. "I'm surprised to see you. I wasn't sure you'd be sticking around." 

"Neither was I, but Albus and I had a nice long talk. He's pretty great, actually. A nice old man." Harry chuckled and smiled.

"Yeah, he is." 

"He said I could stay for a bit. It'll be nice to get some rest. I've been trying to get home, and it's been absolutely exhausting. It'll be good to get a few good nights' sleep somewhere safe, for once." 

"So, where are you from, exactly? I'm still a little confused on that point." 

"Another world, actually." 

Harry stopped in his tracks, turning to stare right at the young woman.

"Anoth- another world?" She nodded, smiling widely. "As in, you're not from Earth?"

"Quite. I come from a very different place. We don't have any school there for wizards and witches both. There's a school for sorceresses, and they don't let boys in. Lots of different kingdoms, and peoples, and lots and lots of monsters. My father is actually a monster hunter of sorts."

"That's... incredible." She bobbed her head from side to side, a sad look passing across her face. Her hand absently rubbed her pelvis. 

"It's... it has some wonderful people on it. It's a hard place, though." She sighed, then immediately brightened up. "Anyway, where are you off to?" 

"My first class. Potions. I hate it. The instructor is... well, he really doesn't like me." 

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well, I tell you what. When you get done with your day, why don't you and I spend some time together. You can give me a tour of the school."

Harry gave her a wide smile, more than happy to hear that she wanted to spend time with him. 

"That sounds great. What will you do in the meantime?"

"Oh, Albus told me I could wander, so I'm going to do so. Plus, I've heard your dining hall is magnificent, and I'm starving."

Harry's brow creased, and he realized she still wore her sword. 

"You're allowed to wander with that sword of yours." She chuckled and shrugged.

"I promised I wouldn't use it. I can more than take care of myself without it anyway." She turned to head towards the Great Hall, throwing a quick wave. "See you tonight, Harry."

Harry watched her go, a huge smile on his lips. He'd hoped he could spend more time with Ciri, but he'd thought it a silly dream. Suddenly, he was absolutely filled with joy, and not even the thought of listening to Snape drone on could dampen his spirit.

* * *

Harry ended up rather distracted during most of his classes, opening himself up to yet further mockery. It didn't bother him in the slightest, however, and he spent the entire day thinking about Ciri.

The two met up soon after he finished his last class, the curious newcomer being rather easy to find. The two ate in the Great Hall together, then set about taking in a few of the school's sights. They watched Quidditch practice, which Ciri found quite delightful. They watched the sun set over the Great Lake, Ciri's eyes growing wide as the giant squid within made a brief appearance at the surface. After he took her to meet Hagrid, Ciri having a wonderful time speaking to the giant groundskeeper, the pair took a brief walk near the Haunted Wood. Ciri dared Harry to go for a stroll inside before a loud shriek sent them both running away, laughing all the way back to the castle. 

As the evening went on, Harry decided to show her the Owlry before they headed off to their respect chambers, Ciri bunking in the Gryffindor girl's dorm during her stay. She met Hedwig, the owl cooing in pleasure in response to her gentle touches. 

The two stood on the parapet after, staring out at the moonlight glinting on the Lake's waters. Ciri's face glowed in the dim illumination, her beauty only amplified by the night's glow. Harry had trouble keeping his eyes off of her. 

"This place is amazing," she said finally, breaking the awkward silence that had grown between them. At least, it was awkward for Harry. He had no idea what to say much of the time. 

"It is, isn't it?" he said. The silence fell again, and she turned her head toward him, a quizzical look in her eyes.

"Are you alright? You've been quiet for a while." 

"Uh, yes. I'm fine. I just, um..." 

Ciri giggled, a lovely sound that nonetheless made him blush.

"Harry, you don't need to be so nervous. I had a wonderful time today. I really enjoyed spending the evening together." 

Harry returned her smile as she sidled up next to him, her shoulder brushing against his. The touch sent a way of electricity through his body, and he took a deep breath.

"So how much of it is true?" she asked.

"How much of what?"

"The stories about you? Since I've been here, I've heard you fought a giant snake in the bowels of the castle, faced off against things called Dementor that suck out your soul or something along those lines. You fought a giant, three-headed hound, a massive spider, that giant tree over there." She pointed toward the Womping Willow. "And apparently you killed the most powerful wizard of all time while you were just a baby." 

"A lot of its true, though most of it involved me running for my life." 

She grinned at him. 

"So why are you so shy? On my world, most men who can pick up a sword are cocky assholes." She smiled and sighed, her cheeks brimming with rosy color as she gazed at him. "Yet here you are, having done so much and unable to talk to a girl."

Harry blushed crimson. He'd never had a girl speak to him in such a way, besides Hermione, and Harry had never felt that way about her. Being put on the spot by someone like Ciri sent his mind into a tailspin, unable to right itself.

"I, just, you know..." He stared down at the stones at his feet. "Those things just sort of happened, so I didn't think about them, which is a different situation than..."

"Harry." He turned his face to the side, his gaze meeting hers for just a moment before she leaned in and kissed him. Fire crackled to life in his breast, his heart beating rapidly as her hands pulled him closer, her lips pressing firmly into his. She'd closed her eyes, and he followed suit, letting the rhythm of the moment carry him onward. His hands gripped her waist, pulling her into him, her soft body pressing into his. 

It was the most exhilarating moment of his life up to that point. He felt light, his whole body tingling as their lips danced together. Her tongue probed into his mouth, feeling so very strange. He wasn't sure how to respond, so he just stuck his tongue into hers, hoping he was doing it right. 

After a short time, she pulled away, licking her lips and smiling at him.

"Was that your first kiss?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah." 

"You're not a bad kisser." She leaned in again, their lips continuing to smack against one another. Harry just closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of her flesh moving against his. 

Suddenly, her eyes flew open and she backed away slightly, staring down.

"What?" Harry asked. 

"By Melitele." Harry followed her eyes down to his trousers, his massive erection forcing his pants out. He was a gifted boy, in more ways than one, and his nearly foot-long dick was doing its best to tear its way out of the material. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Harry blurted out. "Please, don't go, I just..." 

Eyes wide, mouth agape, Ciri stepped forward and grabbed Harry's crotch, her hand gripping his dick tightly, stroking along its length through the fabric. It had been quite the opposite reaction to what he'd expected, and Harry gasped audibly. 

"Ciri..." he breathed.

"By the gods, you're huge!" she said, staring down at the protrusion in her hand. "I have to see it." 

"What? Ciri, wait!" 

His protests went unheeded, meek and dishonest as they were. She quickly unzipped his pants, reaching inside and pulling out his erect penis. 

"Oh my." 

Harry's cock hung out of his pants, the enormous, throbbing member dangling in front of the woman he'd been kissing. Precum already dripped from the tip, blue veins running just underneath the skin. The large head seemed to glow pink, blood rushing through the tremendous length. It jumped slightly every second, rising up Harry's arousal grew.

Ciri's hand wrapped around the warm meat, causing Harry to letting out a shuddering moan. Her hand felt amazing, far better than his own ever had. She stroked slowly, yet firmly, her fingers wrapped tightly around the member.

"Harry, you have no idea how lucky you are. This is... incredible. So beautiful." 

"Ciri, I think maybe we should go somewhere else for this." She smiled, chuckling before she stuck out her tongue and ran it along the tip, wiping his precum onto the moist flesh. His mouth was agape as he watched her, their eyes locking onto one another.

"What are you worried about? It's such a nice night, and we have such a pretty view. Besides, don't you think getting detention is worth..." Her mouth wrapped around the cock, her head pulling back slowly until the head slipped out of her lips with a loud pop. "... this?"

Harry's only response was to place his hands on her head as she embraced his cock once more. His head dropped back, his eyes closing as pleasure filled his body, the joy of her lips around his manhood sending Harry into a world of bliss he'd never known existed. 

Harry had spent his youth locked beneath the stairs, abused and mistreated by his family. Hogwarts, despite all its problems and dangers, had provided him with everything he'd been missing all his life. Friendship, love, fun, freedom. Now it had even provided him with his first sexual experience, and it was better than he'd ever imagined it could have been. 

Ciri moaned as she continued her blowjob, her head bobbing back and forth with a steady, regular rhythm. Her tongue caressed the shaft, her lips smacking wetly along. All the while, her eyes gazed upward, her lips seemingly curled upward in a smile. She was enjoying watching his reactions, seeing the pleasure he was receiving from her tender affections. It was simultaneously the most romantic and most erotic moment he'd ever experienced in his life, and for a moment he thought he never wanted it to end. 

Then he realized he very much wanted it to end. 

Suddenly, her mouth came away, the woman taking several deep breaths as she stood. He looked at her in surprise, wondering why she'd stopped. He'd been approaching his orgasm.

Without saying a word, she pulled her tunic over her head, discarding it at her feet. Her bra followed almost immediately, leaving her torso completely exposed and her breasts fully displayed. Harry's eyes locked onto them, never having seen a woman's chest before in his life, besides in the magazines he'd seen in his Uncle's stash back home, or in the ones the guys in the Gryffindor dorm sometimes brought him. They were gorgeous, smaller than the ones from the magazine but incredibly well shaped, hanging on her chest like perfect teardrops.

She hardly seemed to notice, though. Immediately, she reached down and pulled off her boots. After, she unbuckled her trousers and pulled them off, followed finally by her panties. Harry's eyes now locked onto her nethers, covered by a thick down of soft white fur, the same color as the hair on her head. 

"Ah..." he muttered, without even realizing it. She said nothing, apparently perfectly comfortable with her nudity.

"Lie down," she commanded. It took Harry a moment to realize that she'd even spoken to him, and didn't respond until she stepped forward, inches from his face. 

"Excuse me." she said, her brow furrowed. "I do believe I gave you a command."

"What?" he said, snapping himself our of his trance.

"I said, 'Lie down!' Right... fucking... now!" 

Shocked by the sudden change in Ciri's demeanor, Harry took a moment to process what she'd said. He eventually realized what she wanted, and lay down on the cold stone beneath him. His cock was now pointing directly upward, straight into the sky. Ciri immediately climbed over his body, straddling his waist. Her hand reached down, guiding him towards her waiting womanhood.

"When I give you a command, you obey immediately. Do you understand?"

He didn't. The whole situation was wild and beyond his control, but a gorgeous woman had his cock in her hand and was guiding him towards her sex. He just nodded. There was no point in saying no.

"You ready?" she asked, staring down at him with a smile. He could feel his cock pressing against her soaking treasure, her lips ready to engulf him in unending pleasure. Harry recognized that he was on the cusp of manhood. Nothing, not any of the experiences he'd had thus far, had prepared him for it, and all he could do in the moment was nod and close his eyes, waiting for her to begin.

In the next instant, Harry's world exploded. The moist of walls of Ciri's tight cunt embraced his cock, her lips sucking him inside. Wetness enveloped his crotch, drops of moisture falling onto him from above, but he could hardly pay attention. The pleasure of Ciri's quinny wrapped around his manhood was too intense, too incredible. Nothing else in the world mattered, and the boy couldn't even recall his own name. 

And Ciri, having not even begun to fuck, finally finished sinking down onto the enormous cock beneath her. She smiled, licking her lips, loving the sight of the boy beneath her in such ecstasy. She lifted her hips slightly, slowly, then thrust them back down, a loud slap echoing across the battlement as her wet flesh met his own. 

"Oh god," Harry moaned, his cock pushing hard into Ciri's flesh, his cock unable to fully fit inside her much smaller cunt. 

"Gods-damn, you're huge," she said, her rhythm beginning. She began to bounce up and down, her tits jiggling with each thrust. Her hands reached down, grasping his wrists and lifting them away from his sides. She placed his palms over her bosoms, his fingers instinctively grasping at the soft flesh. They continued to shake in his hands as she began to thrust faster and faster, Ciri quickly up speed as she began to moan. 

Harry suddenly realized that their moans might echo across the yard below, and would most surely draw attention. His right hand came away from Ciri's tit, reaching into his robe to pull out his wand.

"Kryvosa siopium!" he said, waving the wand. With a flash, a thin bubble of energy momentarily surrounded the pair, fading quickly. 

"What was that?" Ciri asked, without breaking her rhythm.

"A silence bubble spell. No one else can hear us." 

A huge smile crossed Ciri's face.

"How effective is it." 

"Scream at the top of your lungs and no one will hear." 

"Oh. That's so wonderful."

Ciri immediately began to slam herself down hard and fast, rapidly fucking Harry. As she did, her mouth fell open and she began to scream, loudly. She wasn't holding back anymore, and threw her head back as she cried to the heavens, slapping her cunt down onto Harry's cock with all the force she could muster. 

The pair continued on for only a moment or two longer. Harry had been nearly ready to climax when she'd been blowing him, and now his orgasm was nearly on him. His fingers tightly gripped Ciri's chest, though he hoped he wasn't hurting her, and he grit his teeth as he felt his orgasm ready to begin.

Suddenly, he felt nothing. Only cold air embraced his member, and his eyes shot open to see Ciri having stood up, her cunt dripping down onto him and a wicked grin across her face. 

"Why did you stop?" he asked, damn close to begging. He'd almost finished, almost came inside of her. What the hell was she doing?

"I stopped because I want to see you squirm. There's nothing better than driving a man to the edge and then making him wait for it."

"What? Why would you do that?" 

She bent over at the waist, grabbing his collar and kissing him.

"Because it's so hot to deny a man his orgasm." 

She stood back up and stepped away, looking down at him.

"And get those hands away from your dick!" she commanded, lightly kicking his arm. "You may cum when I say you may. Not before." 

She took a step back and indicated him to stand. Confused, he did so, but as he went to put his dick away, she seized his hands.

"Nope. That bad boy's staying out. I want to look at him as we talk." 

Harry was still so confused, but agreed to leave his cock hanging out of his pants.

She smiled and hummed, pleased at the sight of his giant dick dangling before her, unsatisfied, ready to explode.

"So here's how this is going to work, Harry." She stepped in, her fingers only gently brushing his dick, causing him to quiver with pleasure. "You're going to continue to fuck me, but you won't get to cum. I will, several times, but you have to wait. Once I'm satisfied, if you've brought me to orgasm well enough... then, I will let you have your own. Understand?" 

Harry nodded. He had no clue what was happening, but he didn't care. As long as he would be allowed to cum inside Ciri, that was all that mattered. 

"I understand," he said. 

"Good. Now, up against the wall. I'm going to ride you like the hung-horse you are." 

Harry did as he was told, placing his back against the wall before Ciri climbed on top of him. She wrapped her legs about his body and slid herself down onto his cock. She began to bounce up and down on his manhood once again, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly as she once again resumed her screaming. 

Given the command to hold back from cumming, Harry had no idea what to do. He wanted to make Ciri cum, but wasn't sure how to do so without himself risking orgasm. So, he just held her, allowing her to do most of the work as she pounded up and down on his cock again and again, her tits bouncing in his face. 

Soon enough, he felt Ciri's juices begin to flow down his cock and onto his crotch, no doubt staining his pants. She gripped him harder as she came, groaning and gritting her teeth. She continued to smack her cunt down onto Harry's dick until she was satisfied, pulling herself up and off as soon as she was finished. The pleasure in his cock immediately began to subside, his manhood being denied its release once again. 

Three times more she came. Harry was always being ridden, Ciri apparently having to be on top at all times. Not that he minded. It was strangely liberating having a woman like Ciri take total control over him. It added to the pleasure of the moment, and he found himself greatly pleased at how events were progressing.

As Ciri's fourth and final orgasm of the evening was approaching, she smiled down at Harry. 

"You've been a good boy, Mr. Potter. I think you should get a reward. Do you want to cum inside me now?" 

Harry nodded vigorously, eager to finally feel release. 

"Yes! Please, let me cum inside you." 

"Well, since you asked so nicely, you have my permission to finish. Let's cum together, Harry!" 

Ciri began to slam herself down onto Harry, hard, screaming as she approached her climax once again. Harry let his mind go and simply concentrated on the pleasure of the woman on top of him sliding her cunt down over his dick again and again. It took only a moment, Harry's cock ready to explode as Ciri's screams reached their crescendo. 

"AH! Harry, I'm cumming!" Ciri cried out. As she did, Harry threw his head back, grit his teeth and moaned. The pair both voiced their pleasure, Harry groaning wildly as his manhood disgorged his load of warm semen deep within the beautiful girl. Her bottom continued to slap down into Harry, the wet squishing of flesh against flesh mixing with their cries, all of it muted by the bubble, no one outside able to hear their exclamations of pleasure. 

Harry'd never felt anything so amazing in his life. The feeling of Ciri's cunt gripping his cock, the pleasure running through it as he emptied his seed within her, the sensation of her breasts between his fingers, the sound of her own cries of joy. It was the most incredible moment of his life, and he knew he'd remember it forever. 

Finally, the pair was finished, their climaxes subsiding. Ciri fell forward, her body pressing down onto Harry's chest, her head lying next to his, her sweat-soaked hair plastering itself onto his cheek. Her warm breath blew across his face, his cock still buried inside her. 

"Wow." He said. Ciri picked up her body and giggled

"You enjoyed that, sweetie?" she asked. He just nodded, unable to speak. Ciri climbed off, sighing with satisfaction, Harry's long dick sliding from her cunt. She stood and stretched, yawning. Harry had no idea what else to say.

"I don't know what it is about this place, Harry, but it really gets my motor running. And you," she looked down into his eyes, "you are just so fucking beautiful." 

He smiled, the two of them coming together to kiss once again. They laid together for a time, staring up at the stars, Ciri having to put her clothes back on to ward off the night chill. A short time later, they walked together back to the Gryffindor commons where they shared on last kiss before heading off for the night.

As Harry lay in bed, quickly drifting off to sleep, he found he wanted more. Not just more sex, but he wanted Ciri to command him more. Once darkness claimed him, he dreamed of the ashen haired beauty riding through the countryside, Harry as her mount, naked between her legs. 

* * *

If Harry had been distracted before, he was borderline useless after that night. He couldn't concentrate on anything in class save Ciri and their evening together. The taste of her kisses, the smile of her face, the feel of her body against his. It was maddening. He had to see her again, had to spend as much time with her as possible.

Unfortunately, during school hours she seemed to be spending all of her time with the Headmaster. Dumbledore and she were apparently talking for hours and hours, though Harry had no idea what about. He passed by the stairs leading to Dumbledore's office, and considered sneaking up, eavesdropping on their conversation. He almost did, and was about to start up when a voice from his side spoke up.

"Something got your attention, Harry?" 

He jumped, turning to find Hermione standing by his side. 

"What? No. I'm just..."

"Wondering what the Professor and Ciri are talking about?" 

"What gives you that idea?"

"Aside from the fact that you're obsessed with her and you spent all yesterday evening with her? How blind do you think we are, Harry?"

"We?"

"Yeah. Come on." Hermione started walking off, Harry following behind. "Everyone in the school is talking about her, and now that conversation has become about how you and she immediately hooked up." 

"We didn't... I mean... we're just friends, we didn't... hook up."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You really are a bad liar Harry. Even if I hadn't seen that kiss in the commons last night, or the smile on her face when she climbed into bed, I'd know you two were an item." 

Harry just stared back at her for a moment.

"You saw that?" 

"Mmm-hmm. I was up to pee, and you two were in the middle of the room. Not exactly subtle, Harry." Hermione laughed. "Besides, it was obvious from the first time she looked at you that she liked you as well." 

"Was it obvious?" 

"Yes, Harry. I swear, you boys are so dense."

"So everyone's talking about us?" 

"All but one." 

Harry groaned.

"I suppose this isn't making Ron any happier."

"Among others," she said with a deep sigh. 

"What others?" She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. Look, just... there's other people, people you've known for a long time that you're neglecting by spending time with her."

"What people? Ron? He and I haven't been talking anyway. It has nothing to do with her."

Hermione said nothing, just staring into Harry's eyes. 

"Nevermind, Harry. Sometimes I forget just how thick you can be." She turned around and looked at Harry but kept walking backward in the same direction. "And you need to get your head back in your work rather than pining after her. You know Snape would love to fail you."

Harry grimaced. His mind had been full of such wonderful images of a nude Ciri, and Hermione had just replaced them with the snarling head of Slytherin.

"Thanks for reminding me," he said miserably, before heading off towards his next class.

* * *

Harry didn't see Ciri later that day, but the next day was Saturday, so he didn't have to rush off to class. He waited in the Great Hall, hoping she'd show up for breakfast. She never did, much to his disappointment. As he was walking across the river bridge, though, Ciri appeared suddenly at his side.

"Hi, Harry." 

Harry jumped, surprised by her sudden appearance. She walked at his side, hands clasped playfully behind her back, a wide smile on her face. 

"Ciri," he said. "Hey. I was beginning to wonder if I was going to see you again."

"Well, I am leaving in a few days. I have to find my home again, but I'll be here for a few more."

Harry's heart fell. He knew in his head that she wasn't going to be sticking around, but it didn't make the fact that she was going to be leaving any easier to take. 

"Where have you been?" he asked. "I didn't see you yesterday at all, and you weren't at breakfast." 

"Oh, I woke up hours ago. I always wake before dawn. Years of training drilled that into me. And I spent the entire day yesterday discussing magic and my home with the Headmaster. Apparently, we use very different sources for our powers.

"That's beside the point, though. You have the day off, right? I was thinking we could spend the day together." 

Harry stopped, turning towards her. He smiled and nodded, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close.

"I'd like that." 

"Good," she said, pecking him on the cheek as they started walking.

"I think I want to fuck your cock before we go anywhere, though," she blurted out a moment later.

* * *

The pair found a deserted closet, Ciri pulling her trousers off one leg, giving Harry the access he needed. He lifted her up, pushing her against the back wall as she wrapped his legs around his waist. He shoved inside her already wet cunt, slamming his cock as deep as he could manage. The two kissed, their bouncing bodies making it difficult to keep their lips together, but enjoying it anyway as Harry's huge dick slipped in and out of Ciri's tight cunt. 

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him tight, bouncing her hips up and down on his dick as she began to cum, Harry's member disgorging its load deep in her body. Harry stared out of the keyhole before exiting the room, making sure no one saw the amorous pair leaving. 

After quickly retrieving the invisibility cloak from his locker, Harry and Ciri went to the library. In a dark, isolated corner, Ciri got on her hands and knees, pants down, and Harry draped the cloak over them. A librarian came by at one point, curious as the source of the slishing sounds, not to mention the soft moans and the sounds of wet flesh slapping together. 

The two silenced themselves until she'd left, stifling laughter as they watched her go. As soon as she was away, Harry began to pump his cock into Ciri again, the woman giving out a pleased breath as she felt his cock slamming into her cervix before finally splattering her insides with his cum.

They soon made their way to Hogsmead, the pair strolling into The Three Broomsticks. Each ordering a pint of butterbeer, they fed each other their tankards, laughing as the golden liquid spilled over their clothing. 

As the two sat, talking and laughing, Harry told Ciri about his world and its many wonders. Ciri stared wide eyed at his descriptions, and in turn regaled him with tales of the worlds she'd seen thus far in her travels. She told him of Tir Ná Lia, though she left out the more sordid details of her time there. She spoke of the world of flowers, the world of beasts rising a thousand feet into the air, the ocean world she had to immediately leave before she was swallowed up by a massive rogue wave, the very cause of her nearly failed attempt to travel to his world. For some time the two talked, each amazing the other with the tales of their lives.

Soon, Ciri found herself itching for another go on Harry's rod. She leaned in and whispered into his ear, suggesting they make their exit. Harry grinned and rose, Ciri suggesting they get some butterbeer for the road. When Harry wondered if they even could, Ciri laughed and told Harry to meet her behind the building in one minute. She then ran out of the building, Harry watching with suspicion before falling thirty seconds later. 

He strolled to the back, wondering where Ciri had gotten off to. There was no sign of her. With a sudden green flash, though, she was right next to him, a small cask of butterbeer slung over her shoulder. She giggled at him and took his hand as the two ran off. 

* * *

As the evening came on, the two lay some far distance from Hogwarts. A soft blanket lay on the ground, their naked bodies atop it. A fire roared nearby, the cask of butterbeer opened next to them, two wooden cups to their side. Ciri lay atop Harry's body, her bosoms pressing into his chest as they kissed, her fingers running through his hair. Despite being spent, his cock remained erect, drenched in cum, pressed against his stomach by Ciri's body. 

She sighed, staring into his eyes.

"How exactly is it that a boy like you didn't have a girlfriend?" Harry just shrugged.

"I don't know. It never really occurred to me. I guess all the things trying to kill me the past three years have kept me from being able to find a girl." Ciri laughed and shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Harry, let me tell you something about girls. You want to get a woman wet, all you have to do is tell her how often you defy death. Trust me. Her panties will drop." 

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmm. Also, women like assertive men. Not cocky, or pushy. Just assertive. We like it when a man takes the initiative and lets us know he likes us." 

"Initiative, huh?" She smiled back at him, and shrugged.

"Well, most women like initiative. I generally take what I want." She rolled off of Harry, digging into her clothes and pulling out a small bundle of rope.

"For instance." She held it up, grinning from ear to ear, before smacking him on his ass. "Now roll over onto your stomach." 

"What are you going to do?"

She slapped his ass again, extremely hard this time. He cried out in pain, not having anticipated the pain.

"I gave you a command! Obey!" 

Harry did as he was told, rolling onto his stomach, one hand adjusting his dick so that his body wouldn't crush it. He felt the rope wrapping around his wrists, binding his hands together. When she was finished, she moved down to his feet, binding his ankles together. Finished, she flipped him over onto his back, Harry groaned as he lay on his bound wrists. 

"There," she said, putting the remaining rope aside. "Just as a hero should be. All tied up. There's so much more I could do if we were indoors, but this will do for now." She stopped to think for a moment. "Harry, does the castle have a dungeon?" 

He nodded up at her, afraid what she would do once she learned the answer.

"Ooooh," she cooed. "I think you and I might have to make a visit there before I leave. Tie you up nice and tight and do unspeakable things to this body."

"That's okay," he said. "This is good enough." She giggled and smacked the side of his bottom.

"I say what's good enough, sweet boy. Now then, I think it's time to teach you a few different positions. We're going to start with reverse-cowgirl." 

Ciri stepped over Harry, smacking her ass down onto his dick with incredible force. His cockhead smacked against her cervix, causing him to wince slightly, groaning as Ciri immediately began fucking him. 

"Yes!" she cried out. "Yes yes yes yes! Goddamn, fuck me, you little bastard! Fuck my cunt!" 

Harry couldn't do much, tied up as he was, but he managed to thrust up slightly every time Ciri shoved herself down, slipping her cunt around his cock. She hardly seemed to notice, anyway. She was doing pretty much all of the work, her hips rapidly moving as she fucked Harry. 

He could lift his head and stare at her backside, however. Her butt was beautiful, her lovely cheeks jiggling as she worked. Sweat poured down her back, small droplets running over her ass, a few sliding between her buttocks. Harry found himself enthralled by her bottom, his eyes locked with the gorgeous flesh as they rose and fell, bouncing up and down, rippling like gelatin. 

It was a strange experience. Harry wasn't sure what his expectations of sex had been, but Ciri had thrown all of them out the window. She was a woman who took what she wanted and made it her own. Lying on his back, unable to move, his legs and hands bound, forced to watch as the woman on top of his fucked herself silly, made him feel so incredible. Given his childhood locked away, he'd never expected that he would find being tied up and commanded to be so very arousing. 

Then again, maybe that's why he was enjoying it so much. 

"Fuck yes, Harry!" Ciri screamed, growling as she spoke. "I'm gonna cum all over your fucking dick! You better not be about to cum!" 

Remember his place, Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on forcing back the arousal in his nethers. He wouldn't want to anger Ciri. He wasn't sure he wanted to see what she'd do to him if he was a bad boy. 

Or maybe he did. Some other time, perhaps. 

"I'm not!" he said. 

"Good! Here I cum! HHRRGGHH!" 

Ciri's head flew back, her soaking wet ashen hair slapping the skin between her shoulders as she screamed to the heavens, more than happy to cry out to her heart's content. Her bottom slammed down onto Harry's pelvis over and over again, causing him some small amount of pain that he put out of his mind. It didn't even matter. It felt too good having her fuck him so hard. 

Soon, she was finished. Harry's crotch was soaked, Ciri's juices flowing over his pelvis, his thighs, down onto his testicles and sliding down his bottom to the ground. Ciri breathed a long sigh of relief, letting out an exhausted, yet satisfied, groan. 

"Oh, Fuckin' hell, Harry," she said, climbing off. "That cock of yours is truly amazing." Harry chuckled.

"I'm so glad you like it." 

"With a dick like that, I'm seriously surprised you haven't been fucking every bitch at this school since you arrived." 

Harry laughed.

"Do you realize how often you swear?" 

She nodded and shrugged.

"Blame my father. Not exactly a man to hold anything back. Neither were the men who trained me." She smiled and knelt down, her hand grasping the base of Harry's cock and her tongue lapping at the tip. Her lips engulfed the phallus, swallowing it down her throat as she sucked her cum off of rigid rod. 

She kept at it for a minute or two, making Harry close his eyes and moan. She was much more gentle this time around, smiling at him as she licked and sucked and stroked his dick, bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. 

"Do you want to cum, Harry."

He just nodded, concentrating on the pleasure of the tongue sliding along his cock.

"You want to shoot up into my mouth as I drink down your jizz?" Again a nod. She began to stroke him quickly, licking the tip as his breathing increased. 

"Oh god!" said Harry, almost to climax. "Ciri, I'm gonna cum!"

Her hand suddenly released his dick, and she stood up. 

"No, you're not." His eyes shot open, and he rolled his head in frustration.

"Oh, come on. That's not fair." She gave a wicked laugh.

"It sure isn't." She walked away, picking up a small vial of red liquid that was sitting near the fire. "What is this stuff, anyway? I saw you drinking it just before we began."

Harry blushed and smiled. 

"It's, uh, a potion I made in class the other day. It... well... it keeps me... going."

She laughed, and stared down at the potion.

"You little sneak. No wonder you've been able to keep that beautiful cock up this whole time." Without another word, Ciri tipped the bottle back and down the remaining potion.

"Hey!" Harry protested. Ciri paid him no mind. She groaned against the taste, tossing the vial aside and waiting. A few seconds later, she gasped and doubled over, her hand going straight to her pussy. 

"Oh gods! I'm so hot!" She was swiftly rubbing her clitoris, moaning in pleasure. "This potion's incredible." Her breathing became heavy and quick, and her eyes turned to Harry, desperation caught within her golden-green orbs. "I need your cock back inside me right now!"

She rushed over to Harry, slamming her cunt back onto his dick and fucking him even harder than she'd done a few minutes before. Harry stared up at her, admiring her glorious body as it bounced up and down on his, her tits shaking furiously as she fucked. 

After that, Ciri became insatiable. Harry lost count of how many times she fucked him, but had to have been at least half a dozen. He wasn't allowed to cum, Ciri making damn sure that he knew she'd tell him when he had permission to finish. Again and again she rode him, Harry doing his best to put the pleasure out of his mind, hold back his arousal and his orgasm, letting Ciri use him for his satisfaction. 

It was the strangest and most glorious night of his life, and despite the growing discomfort of the ropes and his sore pelvis, despite his need to finish and his desire to cum inside of Ciri, he'd never been happier. 

"By Melitele," Ciri breathed as she climbed of Harry once again, her slick juices dripping from her womanhood, "this cock has been worth the trip here! You're going to have no trouble finding a wife one day, Harry. Every woman at this school would want to jump on this if they knew how hung you are, Harry." 

"Don't think I'd have enough time for them all," he said. "I barely have enough as it is." She giggled and knelt down next to him once again.

"I bet you'd have enough time for that pretty little brunette I keep seeing you with."

Harry's brow furrowed.

"Hermione?"

"Is that her name? I have to say, Harry, she's gorgeous. If I were you, I'd have already ploughed that." 

"It's not like that. We're just friends." She chuckled and began to stroke Harry's cock. 

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that. I see how she looks at you. Believe me, she wants to suck this cock just as much as I do. And speaking of..." She leaned in, licking the tip once more. "You've been such a good boy this evening. Are you ready for your reward?" 

"Oh god, yes!" he yelled. "Please, Ciri! Make me cum!" 

"Alright. One incredible orgasm, coming right up."

"Harry?"

In a sudden flailing of limbs and clothing, Ciri leapt away and grabbed at her garments, pulling them over her body. Harry, unable to move given that he remained tied up, simply gasped and stared at the fuzzy figure standing before him. He didn't need his glasses to recognize Hermione Granger, though. 

"Hermione?" he asked. "What are you doing here?" 

"Looking for you. You disappeared, and I got worried. What...?" Her eyes moved back and forth between Harry and Ciri, a look of complete disbelief written across her face. 

"You two... Harry... you've been fucking Ciri?!" 

Ciri, a wide smile beginning to roll across her face, just shrugged at the intruder. 

"Hermione, let me explain," said Harry, desperately.

"Explain how you're banging a girl you just met a few days ago?! Harry, what the hell?!" 

"It's not... it's just that..." 

"Just that she let you?"

Harry stared at Hermione for a moment, then bobbed his head from side to side, acknowledging the truth of her statement. Hermione rolled her head and her eyes before planting her face in her hand, rubbing her eyes. 

"Hermione..."

"I don't want to hear it, Harry!" she blurted out. In the midst of the silence that followed, Ciri stood, still holding her clothes in front of her body. 

"I don't believe we've been introduced miss. I'm Ciri."

"I know who you are," Hermione said, sneering. "You're the slut that stole... that decided to fuck the first boy you saw when you arrived here." 

"Well... it wasn't because he was the first boy. He's nice. He's sweet, and intelligent, and hung like a goddamn horse." 

Hermione recoiled in disgust, but her eyes traveled down to where Harry's crotch, locking onto the boy's massive cock, still erect and pointing straight upward. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized just how big Harry actually was. 

"Have you ever been with a woman, Hermione?" asked Ciri. Hermione's look of disgust turned to one of utter shock at the question.

"W-what did you say?"

"I was wondering if you've ever been with a woman before?" 

"I... how... No! Why the hell would you ask? And what does it matter?"

"See, I just thought..." Ciri let go of the clothes she'd been holding in front of her body, allowing them to fall away, exposing her nudity. Hermione's expression softened as she stared at the young girl, mouth agape, her eyes locked onto Ciri's bare breasts and soaking womanhood.

"...that you might be interested was all." Ciri put her hands on her hips and smiled back at the young brunette before her. 

"What... what are you, um..." Hermione seemed unable to find the words, a first for the young lady. 

"Well, it definitely seems like you and Harry here have a little thing going."

"What?!" Hermione broke the spell and stared into Ciri's face, though her eyes continued to drift downward as she spoke. "No! We don't! I mean, I thought maybe, but..." 

"But you don't like how I came out of nowhere and took him?"

Hermione had nothing to say. She just watched as Ciri sauntered forward, her bosoms bouncing, the young lady from another world reaching out to take Hermione's hands in her own. 

"I don't mean to get in your way, Hermione. We've just been having some fun. So... you want to have some fun with us?" 

Hermione said nothing, just staring into Ciri's strange eyes. Ciri gave a warm smile, her hand moving up to gently caress Hermione's face. Her fingers stroked the young lady's skin, pushing her frizzy hair away. She then leaned in, their lips coming together as Hermione Granger experienced her first lesbian kiss. 

Ciri's closed her eyes and moaned softly, one of her hands continuing to stroke Hermione's cheek while the other circled around Hermione's back, pulling her in close. Their bodies pressed together, Ciri's sticky body pushing into Hermione's clothing. The ashen blonde's breasts squished into Hermione's own chest, a sight that immediately drove Harry wild. As Hermione's eyes bugged out, the young lady unable to comprehend what was happening, Harry just gaped. It was perhaps the most amazing sight he'd ever seen, with his beautiful, naked lover embracing his pretty young friend, their lips pressing together in a sweet, sapphic dance. 

If he hadn't already been ready to explode, he was certainly ready then. 

A moment later Ciri pulled back, smiling at Hermione. 

"Was that good?" she asked. Hermione said nothing for a moment, just staring at the girl, a single strand of saliva connecting their lips. Then Hermione nodded slightly, almost imperceptibly. Ciri leaned in again, both women now closing their eyes as their mouths met. 

They stood in the moonlight for several minutes, their lips energetically attempting to devour on another, their tongues sliding back and forth, pressing together as if attempting to make love themselves. Harry said nothing the entire time, just staring at the two ladies interacting. He'd never truly seen Hermione that way, but suddenly he realized just how beautiful she was, and how much her beauty was amplified by the lesbian nature of the moment.

When Ciri pulled back, she smiled and looked over to Harry. Hermione followed her gaze, her eyes locking once again onto Harry's prone form and his long, still erect-cock.

"Have you ever seen a more beautiful sight in your life, sweetie?" asked Ciri. Hermione said nothing, just staring at the gorgeous dick. "I bet you didn't know just how hung Harry here is?" Her head shook back and forth slowly.

"Well, you've seen him naked. It's only fair that you return the favor." Ciri slipped behind Hermione as the young brunette suddenly realized what the girl had just said.

"What?! Wait, hold on." Ciri stopped, staring into Hermione's face.

"So... you don't want to join us?"

"Well... no. I mean, yes, I do. I'm just... I've never been naked in front of a boy before." Ciri chuckled and planted a small kiss on Hermione's lips. 

"Don't worry, sweetie. You'll love it. Now, come on. Let's get you out of these clothes." 

Hermione was dressed for the cool night air, with a light coat and a scarf over a brown dress with dark hose. Ciri was in no mood to wait, though, and swiftly removed every article of clothing on the girl, tossing them carelessly aside. Soon, Hermione stood nude in the moonlight, the heat of the fire warming her pale flesh. She turned away from Ciri, blushing crimson, her arm covering her breasts while her other hand covered her sex. 

When she finished undressing Hermione, Ciri stood smiling, staring down at the beautiful woman in front of her. 

"It's okay, sweetie," she said, gently grasping at Hermione's arms and pulling them aside. Hermione put up no resistance, allowing her nudity to be revealed. Ciri took a step back, spending a moment looking the young woman up and down.

"Mmm. Hermione, you are so pretty." Her head turned over to Harry. "I think you're a liar, Harry. There's no way you haven't thought about this young lady as the beautiful woman she is." Ciri took Hermione's hand in her own and moved over towards Harry, pulling the young woman along with her. 

"Here. Just step over him, one leg on either side." Hermione did as she was told, her whole body blushing. She said nothing, just staring down at Harry as she moved over him. Harry just looked up, his mind racing, his world spinning. He couldn't believe what was happening, but didn't want to do anything to ruin it. He kept quiet, waiting for Hermione to begin.

Ciri placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders and pushed her down lightly. The young woman squatted, her quickly-moistening sex descending towards Harry's waiting cock.

"Now reach down and grab it," Ciri said, "then placed it against your pussy." Hermione, gasping, did as she was instructed, guiding Harry's cock into contact with her swollen lips. Harry moaned in pleasure, not quite able to believe that Hermione was about to fuck him. 

Ciri grinned, and pushed down on Hermione's shoulders. Suddenly, Harry's mind exploded as Hermione was around his cock. He cried out, unable to contain himself. 

Hermione began to bounce up and down at Ciri's instruction, Harry calling out the pleasure began to overwhelm him. He soon scaled back at Ciri's instructions, and tried his best no to cum. It was difficult, given that Hermione began to flail on top of him, eagerly fucking Harry, her previous embarrassment completely forgotten. 

She didn't last long. Within a minute of mounting Harry, Hermione came, shouting into the woods as her orgasm overtook her. Harry managed to hold back, not cumming inside of her, but it was a close thing, and he was nearly ready to explode just as she pulled herself up and off of him. 

She wasn't finished, though. At Ciri's instruction, both women leaned down and began to lick the slick cock, their hands grasping at the warm meat, fingers intertwining. Their lips met repeatedly, the two women kissing as they fellated Harry, finally bringing him to climax. His head flew back, the boy gritting his teeth and groaning as his cock twitched, long, thick ropes of cum sailing into the air, several of them shooting up to land in Ciri and Hermione's hair. 

The two ladies soon responded, though, placing their mouths above the cock and catching the remainder. Shot after shot of semen sailed into their mouths, the young women doing their best to grab up every drop that they could. It lasted some time. Harry came and came and came, his orgasm having built up over the many times he'd been fucked by Ciri, and Hermione. It took a while to spend all his semen, pleasure flowing through his nethers the entire time, delivering him into a state of pure joy. He did eventually finish, though, his body going limp, his head falling to the side. 

After a moment of attempting to catch his breath, Harry turned back to see the two women kissing once more. Both were eagerly sharing his cum, swapping it back and forth between their lips, smearing it across their faces as their tongues lashed at one another. For another minute, they swallowed and licked and kissed and sucked. Soon, they both turned to Harry, smiling at him with cum-stained lips.

"That was incredible," Harry said. 

"It was, Harry," Hermione said, giggling along with Ciri.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, slut," said Ciri, smacking Hermione's ass hard, causing the brunette to squeal. "I've trained Harry here, but it's time to teach you a few lessons in submission." Ciri giggled as she leaned in, her tongue licking inside of Hermione’s ear.

“And I think I’ve just become convinced to stay for a while.”


End file.
